Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
A field effect transistor, which controls a current flowing through it with an electric field generated in a material layer, is a switch device widely utilized in circuits made up of semiconductor devices. In greater detail, a field effect transistor includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and an active layer. The source electrode and the drain electrode are located at opposite sides of the active layer. By controlling the voltage applied to the gate electrode, the electric field in the active layer is affected to allow current to flow from the source electrode to the drain electrode. As a result, the field effect transistor is in an on state.
Generally, parasitic capacitances may be generated inside the field effect transistor depending on the structural design of the field effect transistor. These parasitic capacitances deteriorate the operational properties of the field effect transistor. Moreover, in a package structure of the field effect transistor, an undesirable package structure may increase the parasitic capacitance of the field effect transistor. Hence, the interior design and the package design of the field effect transistor are areas undergoing development in the art.